1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic valves and, more particularly, to electromagnetic valves with a device for indicating mechanical actuation thereof.
2. Related Prior Art
It is often desired to have a device which indicates if an electromagnetic valve is opened or closed. Conventional electromagnetic valves employ devices for detecting whether a current is created by means of solenoids which will open or close the electromagnetic valves. The disadvantage of such devices is that even though the solenoids may be functioning properly, the mechanical portions of the electromagnetic valves may be malfunctioning, not opening or closing properly.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need in the related art for an electromagnetic valve employing a device that indicates whether the electromagnetic valve is properly functioning.